And with tired eyes and minds, we slept
by The Charmed Rose
Summary: A personal recount of a teenage girl's journey of weaving her way into the A Team.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey...Well this is my first Pretty Little Liars fanfiction, and I applaud you brave souls willing to trend into an OC story at the risk of coming across a Mary Sue. If I continue with this, the chapters following this will be longer. *Pinkie promise* :) I hope you enjoy! And hi Rebecca if your reading this.**

* * *

"_I... have nothing left to lose. You take your time to choose... and we told each other with no trace of fear, that-"_

"You're gonna make me late for school!"

_**And so it began ladies and gents. With Mike's high pitched whining.**_

"Urgh!" Anna shuddered, climbing into the backseat of the car. _School! Blergh! _"What's with you?" Her sister commented from her place in the driver's seat, glancing at Anna curiously through the mirror. "Cover for me Mike," she began, tapping her kid brother on the shoulder whilst he sat in shotgun. _**Punk.**_ "I'm going in."

"Well dearest Aria," Anna started with a sickly sweet tone etching her words, "My severe lack of social interaction and discomfort around anyone I am forced to interact with, leave me just a tad anxious at the prospect of attending the crap hole that we call our school."

"So, you haven't had any coffee this morning?"

"You catch on fast!" Anna replied brightly, sitting back into her seat as Aria started the engine. "Yeah, and in case you were wondering I'm not all that excited about school."

...

Before she knew it, Anna found herself outside the doors where work for the yearbook was already commencing. She sat herself down at a desk, smiling wistfully at the running forms of her friends. What they were running about for, she had no idea. Half the time the room doubled for the school newspaper, and Anna was about as adapt as remembering schedules as her friend Becca was at listening to pop music without pulling a face.

_Speaking of Becca..._

"It's good I promise!" squeaked Phoebe Zane, trailing after the retreating form of Becca like the magnet that just would not move. "Phoebe I wouldn't listen to Justin Beaver, even if you yourself became a minister and married me to Tom Hiddleston! That's how serious I am!"

"Who's-"

"Phoebe!"

"And actual it's Justin Bie-"

Before Phoebe could finish her words, Becca simply walked out of the room with an angry huff. Phoebe straightened herself out, shoving down her dress and pushing up her glasses to the ridge of her nose before running out after her. As soon as this occurred, Anna burst out laughing. _It's good to be back. At least here._ "Hey Anna!" A familiar voice greeted, pushing himself through a crowd of teenagers into the room. The girl in question burst from her seat happily, enveloping the boy in a tightly wound hug. She paid no mind to the curious stares around her, only focusing on the squeeze she was intent on giving to her friend.

"Lukey I missed you!" she cried teasingly.

"Anna you saw me yesterday! And I'm lacking oxygen!" Lucas Gottesman replied, pulling the smirking Anna off of him. "Was that really necessary?" Anna paused for a moment as though she was truly contemplating the answer, before looking him in the eye once more with a all too enthused: "Yep!"

"You're unbelievable." Lucas decided, rolling his eyes jokingly as he walked past Anna. _Look at my bestie go!_ Anna chuckled, her moment of silent observation save from her laughing, being interrupted by the loud buzz of her phone. Lucas looked up from the computer screen he was working at, along with a few-dozen people. "Sorry!" she whispered, taking her phone out of her bag to view the text.

_You wouldn't want any of them to get hurt would you? Go to Grange Park on Friday at 4pm if that's the case. –A_

Anna gulped nervously at what the text implied, looking up to glance around the room. Was someone pranking her? No one so much as giggled or looked at her as she surveyed the room amidst her paranoia. Slowly she sat herself back down, and shoved her phone back in her pocket.

Who the hell would do that? Was that a genuine text? Or was it just a joke? Should she tell someone? Not her mom and dad that was for sure. Ever since the five of them had got back from Iceland, whatever distance had been between them before the trip had shifted. They were so cuddly and oddly a lot less arguments occurred now. She wouldn't-she shouldn't start an issue over something that was just a joke.

Yeah. It was just a joke.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

**Another shortie from me. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_It's nothing. It's nothing._

Still, the heavy feeling of dread weighed in on Anna like she was carrying the weight of the world, and no amount of self reassurance could seem to make it go away. People sent prank texts all the time-Noel Kahn certainly wasn't an exception-yet something about this bothered her. What exactly would this person ask of her? Why text her? Why not approach her? What was the need for such cowardice, by hiding though a phone?

For a moment Anna looked from side to side once more-just in case someone was giving them self away somehow. An unusual body movement, an out of character facial expression, anything that she could see to determine what kind of sick joke this idiot was playing. But as she did so, her eyes flickered to a flyer posted outside the school walls. She could see it clearly through the window, written in bold with a glowing picture to accompany it. She'd forgotten it had been a year. Aria hadn't spoken a word to her about her friend Alison DiLaurentis ever since she had gone missing, never allowing a true reflection of her feelings of the event to surface in Anna's presence. Although she hoped nothing had happened to Alison-the story she had heard about her parents going as far as to move out of their house was something she had been sorry to hear about- Anna didn't have the fondest of memories about the girl.

"_I've heard the stories about you hermie."_

"_My name is Lucas."_

"_You'll always be hermie to me. Do you still have both?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Anna stared regretfully at the sight of Lucas visibly shrinking at the sight of Alison knocking him down a peg or two. God she hated that bitch. Why Aria and her other friends chose to surround themselves with someone like that she would never know, and what irritated her the most was that they just stood there when people who weren't confident enough to speak up for themselves had all the self esteem they had punched and kicked out of them._

"_Leave him Alison!" Anna snapped, stepping protectively in front of Alison. "Go call up one of your boys of the week!" she snarled, rolling her eyes at Alison as she narrowed her eyes at her. "Have you got your girlfriend protecting you now, hmm?" Alison mocked, looking past Anna to stare at Lucas. Lucas blushed in embarrassment, however Anna simply scoffed-any girl would be lucky to have Lucas and she wasn't going to make her back down just like that. "Well, they say jealously stems from a bitter place." Anna fired back, resisting the urge to sigh at the sight Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily staring at her with wide eyes for the comment as though she was the messiah._

"_Come on girls," Alison ignored her comment, but didn't neglect to send her a withering glare of warning, "let's go." The five of them trailed off muttering about something along the way, moving out of earshot enough for Anna to speak once more. "Are you okay?" Anna checked, turning around to face Lucas. He nodded silently, his eyes resting on Mona across from him. "You?" Anna asked Mona, who was clutching her books protectively to herself as though they were a weapon of sorts. "One day she'll get what's coming to her." Lucas commented, with Mona and Anna nodding in silent agreement._

It was fair to say her and Alison DiLaurentis were not the best of friends.


End file.
